


Guard Duty

by VampirePaladin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Secret Rendezvous, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren visits Annie while she has guard duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian/gifts).



It was amazing just how much light there was even in the middle of the night. The moon was not out. The stars cast down the only light from the heavens. The only businesses that were still open were the taverns and the brothels. Compared to the unbreakable darkness past Wall Rose, this was bright.

Eren had a blue cloak tightly wrapped around himself. It was more for concealment than it was for warmth as while it was chilly, it was not too unbearably so. Up ahead of him was the gate that would take him into Stohess District. The soldiers stationed there were in the middle of a game of dice. One of them did glance up at Eren as he passed through the gate but as he did not have wagon, horse or even pack, he wasn’t worth more to them than a single look. As far as they were concerned, he was just another traveler on foot. He nodded to the soldiers, making no attempt to hide. Then he was through the gate and in the Stohess District.

He turned down the back streets and cut through places that in all honesty he had no business in being. Eren wasn’t worried about being caught. This was something that he had done more than once. He knew the route perfectly and could give directions without using a map. He came up to the military police barracks for Stohess. This was the back entrance that was used when the MPs didn’t want to be seen going out the front way, which was honestly fairly often. He walked up to the door and knocked three times, paused, and then knocked two more times.

The old wooden door opened. Annie was standing there with a musket slung across her back and a lantern in hand. She looked as sullen as ever and her expression did not change. With one hand she raised her lantern up to look at his face as he let the hood of his cloak fall backwards. She didn’t greet him or smile, but she did open the door wide enough for him to come inside. For Annie that was a very warm greeting.

He stepped inside as she shut and bolted the door behind him. As he took of his cloak she put her lantern down on a table that had been so soaked with wine over the years that it perpetually smelt of booze. Her musket was placed in a rack next to the door. There was a cot in the back corner that was not exactly out in plain sight, but neither was it very well hidden.

Annie leapt at Eren, knocking him into the wall. She expertly leveraged Eren to force his face down to her height. He wrapped his arms around her as their lips locked in what was as much sparring as it was passion. As they kissed he began pushing off her leather jacket, decorated with the unicorn of the military police. Whenever he gripped the edges of the worn leather he found his hands knocked away by one of Annie’s.

He went back to what worked before, enveloping her in a tight bear hug. He straightened up to his full height, pulling her off the ground and making her toes dangle. Eren was very much aware that if she really wanted to get out of his grasp that she could do so very easily. He moved them slowly away from the wall. Step by step he moved to the cot until he dropped both of them onto it.

“Be careful,” Annie hissed as she rubbed her head where it had hit the stone wall.

“Sorry,” Eren said.

She slipped out of her jacket and let it land on the floor. Eren was quick to help her with pulling off her boots. The left one was always hard to get off. She was busy unbuckling and removing the harnesses and belts that every soldier had to wear with their uniform just in case an emergency meant that they would have to use their 3D maneuver gear. Eren had elected to wear brogans instead of boots. All he had to do was untie them and then kick them off.

There was a knock at the door. Then the knock came again.

“Annie, don’t you have to get that?”

She glared at him, but she knew he was right. Only bothering to put her jacket back on and grabbing the lantern, she stomped over to the door. Opening it, she let in a group of soldiers that were too drunk to notice anything wrong with the situation. They went through the second door, taking them further into the building and away from Annie and Eren.

Annie walked toward the cot, but instead of rejoining him she began replacing her belts and harnesses. Eren sighed, mentally cursing at just what bad timing those drunkards had. Once the soldiers started returning from satisfying their various vices Annie was done for the night. He sat up and slipped his own shoes back on. He waited until Annie was completely dressed before he got off the cot.

She gave him one last kiss and said, “My window is the second one from the left, third floor on the eastern wall. I don’t have guard duty tomorrow.”

“How am I supposed to get to your window?”

“You’re resourceful. You’ll find a way. If you don’t then you just aren’t properly motivated,” her voice was full of unsaid promise.

“Eastern wall, third floor, second one from the left,” he repeated as much to confirm it was right as to memorize it.

He wrapped himself back up in his cloak as Annie opened the door for him. He stepped outside. The door shut and locked behind him with an audible thump and then a click. All in all tonight had gone well even if it had been cut a little short. At least he knew that Annie was getting as tired with the interruptions as he was.

“Eastern wall, third floor, second one from the left,” he said as he circled around the building to get an idea how hard it would be to get to her room.


End file.
